Survivor: Ryukyu Islands Ponderosa
by author999
Summary: The next juror arrives at Ponderosa.
1. Juror 1

Ponderosa Episode One

*Flashback*

"Last vote and the next person voted out of Survivor Ryukyu Islands and the first member of the jury Rouge," said Tracey holding up the final vote.

*Flashback*

We see Rouge walk down a dirt path.

"Well that worked pretty darn well," said the bat walking down the path until she reached a small building.

Rouge: So I'm the first member of the jury and I have to say, I'm glad to be out of the game. Now I think Jessie, Tails, and Fairy Boy have a great shot at getting someone to flip over to there side. There was no way anyone would jump ship if I was still there.

"Hello," said Rouge walking into the building.

"Hello there Rouge," said a blonde nurse.

"Hello Hello Nurse," said the bat. Hello Nurse preformed a standard physical including taking the bat's weight.

"You've lost about four and a half pounds," said the nurse.

"I would have thought I lost more," said the bat. Latter she was inside a van eating peanut butter and chocolate.

"This tastes so good," said the bat with her mouth full. Soon she arrived at a small campsite. She got out of the van and walked to the large open air building in the center of the camp there she was greeted by an elderly woman.

"Hello," said the woman in a thick Japanese accent "Please come with me."

The woman led Rouge to a large table with all sorts of food on it.

"Please eat," said the woman. Rouge looked at the table for a brief moment before diving into the food.

Rouge: It was just so nice to eat real food again at an actual table. After being on that island for so long it's interesting to see just what you missed especially the little things.

Latter that night, Rouge left the large building to find her bed. She found her cabin and walked in.

"Yes!" said Rouge excitedly "I've got air-conditioning."

Two day latter, Rouge had found a schedule, sunbathing, eating, and sunbathing.

"This is the life," said Rouge lying on a lawn chair. The old lady walked up to her and gave her a drink.

"Thank you Angie," said Rouge. The old woman nodded and went back to the building.

Rouge: After being around so many crazy people for so long, it's nice to just be alone and relax but I know someone has to join me soon.

The next night, Rouge was in her cabin getting dressed for Tribal Council.

"I really hope someone I hate gets voted out tonight," said Rouge "Yea I may not like being around them but I would rather vote for someone I like at the end more."

Rouge came out of the cabin wearing formfitting jeans and a white t-shit with a large pink hart on it.

"This'll do don't you think?" asked Rouge posing for the camera.

"Expect company tonight Angie," called Rouge while she walked over to the waiting van. Angie smiled and nodded from the large outdoor building. Soon Rouge had arrived at Tribal Council.

"Let's welcome the jury," said Tracey "Rouge voted out at the last Tribal Council."

Rouge walked in and sat down in the jury section before looking at the group slyly.


	2. Juror 2

Ponderosa Episode Two

*Flashback*

"Last vote and the next person voted out of Survivor Ryukyu Islands and the second member of the jury Jessie," said Tracey holding up the vote.

*Flashback*

We see Jessie walk down a dirt path.

"Well that sucked," said the red head.

_Jessie: I should have listened to Tails from the beginning. I should have never trusted Kagura and because I did I'm out and I left Tails and Peruru in a really bad position._

Soon Jessie arrived at the medical tent to talk to Hello Nurse.

"Well," said the nurse "You've lost sixteen pounds."

"Good for me," said Jessie sarcastically before walking out and into a waiting van. Soon enough she was at the campsite and was greeted by Rouge.

"What happened?" asked the bat.

"Well," said Jessie "Either Tails screwed me over or Kagura screwed me over."

"That bitch," said Rouge. Jessie turned to her and nodded in agreement.

_Rouge: I told Jessie for the longest time that Kagura was a bitch and could not be trusted and I was proven right tonight._

Two days latter, Jessie and Rouge were sitting down in the large building to eat breakfast.

"So," said Rouge "How does it feel getting a good night's rest and eating actual food?"

"Amazing," said Jessie with a mouthful of egg.

_Jessie: Knowing Rouge I'm pretty sure that for the past three days she's been singing the praises about the food but I'm going to do it to. I haven't had eggs in a very long time. When you're a member of Team Rocket like I am you don't get a lot of pay and we're on the run so much that you never get much comfort._

After breakfast, an older woman walked over and gave a note to Rouge.

"Thanks Angie," said Rouge as the woman smiled and walked away.

"Is that actually her name?" asked Jessie.

"That's what it sounded like to me when she said it and she answers to it," said Rouge.

"What does the note say?" asked Jessie.

"We're getting massages," said Rouge happily "The perks of getting screwed over."

A little bit latter, Jessie and Rouge were in bathrobes getting massages. Soon, two pairs of feet walked over to the two and replaced the masseuses.

"Ouch," said Jessie.

"Sorry," said a man. Jessie quickly flipped over to face the man.

"James!" she exclaimed excitedly hugging him.

"What?" asked Rouge looking over only to be met by a pink hedgehog.

"Hi Rouge," said the female hedgehog.

_Rouge: So we got a visit from our loved ones today. Jessie's partner James came over and he's interesting to say the least and Amy came to see me for some strange reason. I would have thought Shadow or Knuckles would have come but I'm happy it was Amy._

That night, the two jury members and their loved ones were sitting down to eat dinner.

"I am so proud of you Rouge," said Amy.

"Well I'm not," said James.

"What?" asked Jessie.

"You said you would win hands down," said James "And that if you didn't then I would have to do the show."

"Shut up James," said Jessie.

"Yes Jessie," said James meekly. Amy raised her eyebrow and looked at Rouge who just shrugged.

"So," said Amy trying to change the subject "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"We have Tribal Council," said Rouge "And I hope that bitch gets booted."

"Who?" asked James.

"Kagura," said Jessie "She screwed me and my alliance over and got be voted out."

"Fun," said James "But do you think she'll actually get voted out?"

"No," said Rouge "If their smart they'll vote out Tails next."

"Oh," said Amy "So that's why Sonic was with me."

Rouge began to laugh just thinking about Amt and Sonic being alone together.

"What?" asked James and Jessie.

"I'll tell you later," said Rouge.

_Jessie: So after dinner James and Amy left and I actually cried when James left. Peruru is the one who is supposed to cry no me but seeing James again just reminded me of home…I love my job and I love my friends and now I almost just want to go home but I have a job to do. I have to give someone a lot of money._

The next night, Jessie and Rouge were getting ready for Tribal Council.

"How's this one?" asked Jessie coming out of her cabin wearing a black dress.

"Kind of formal isn't it?" asked Rouge wearing black jeans and a black shirt.

"So we're going to a funeral," said Jessie.

"Fare enough," said Rouge getting up and going over to the waiting van. Jessie followed her and the two were off to Tribal Council.

"Here is the jury," said Tracey "Rouge and Jessie voted out at the last Tribal Council."

Rouge and Jessie walked in and sat down. Rouge and Jessie looked over at the others still in the game blankly.


	3. Juror 3

Ponderosa Episode Three

*Flashback*

"Last vote and the tenth person voted out of Survivor Ryukyu Islands Yahiko," said Tracey holding up the vote.

*Flashback*

We see Yahiko angrily walking down a dirt path.

_Yahiko: I am so pissed right now. The girls betrayed me and Li but I know that I'll have the last laugh at the Final Tribal Council._

A little bit latter Yahiko had arrived at Ponderosa and was greeted by Rouge and Jessie.

"Yahiko what happened?" asked Rouge trying to hide her smirk.

"I got screwed over by the girls," said Yahiko.

"You can join the WHK," said Jessie.

"The what?" asked a confused Yahiko as the three walked over to a large table full of food.

"The 'We Hate Kagura' club," said Jessie as she sat down "The hours are good and there's no heavy lifting involved."

"Yea sure whatever," said Yahiko before devouring everything in sight.

_Jessie: It is so good to see someone from the old Amami Tribe finally on the jury. Also it's nice to see the girls left in the game playing it. I may hate Kagura but she knows how to play the game._

Two days latter the three were sitting around the large table eating breakfast.

"You should really slow down," said Rouge to Yahiko "You don't want to get sick."

Yahiko ignored her and continued shovel eggs into his mouth.

_Yahiko: So Rouge is still a bitch, big surprise, but at least I can kind of get along with Jessie but only in small doses._

Latter that day the three were down on the beach enjoying the sun.

"It has been really nice for the longest time," said Jessie.

"I hope is pours on them soon," said Rouge causing Yahiko to laugh loudly.

_Rouge: I hate Yahiko but it's nice to have someone else here especially since Jessie and I can finally have some insight into the old Amami Tribe dynamics._

"So," said Yahiko "Who do you think is getting to boot tomorrow?"

"I would think judging from last time it will be Li," said Rouge. Yahiko nodded sadly in agreement.

"Those girls will probably do that unless he can get Tails and Peruru to vote with him," said Yahiko "And I think those three would vote out Kagura well before Amy or JunJun."

"I think Li will probably swallow his pride and still vote with them," said Jessie "Li isn't stupid he knows he can't win against Tails or Fairy Boy."

"I guess you're right," said Yahiko "We'll just have to wait and see."

_Yahiko: I honestly have no idea who will be voted out next but I really think that the Hidden Immunity Idol will be played soon and I hope that Kagura gets blindsided from it because I know for a fact that she doesn't have it._

The next night Rouge, Jessie, and Yahiko were getting ready fro Tribal Council.

_Rouge: We're going to Tribal Council tonight and last time we were in all black so tonight we're all putting feathers in our hair like Kagura because there is only one thing worse then a funeral and that's Kagura._

"Come on guys," said Rouge impatiently.

"Hold on," said Jessie "Yahiko is just having a last minute snack."

_Yahiko: Have I mentioned how much I like food?_

Soon Yahiko had finished and the three got into a van and headed to Tribal Council.

"Welcome the jury Rouge, Jessie, and Yahiko voted out at the last Tribal Council," said Tracey as the jury walked in. They sat down and Yahiko flashed an angry glare over at JunJun, Amy, and Kagura.


	4. Juror 4

Ponderosa Episode Four

*Flashback*

"Last vote and the next person voted out of Survivor Ryukyu Islands, Tails," said Tracey holding up the vote.

*Flashback*

We see Tails walking down a dirt path.

"Man that sucked," laughed Tails as he walked into a building.

Tails: So yea I just got voted out and it sucks. But now I hope I put the fear of God into Li by oh so subtly hitting that the idol I gave him was a fake but you never know.

After Tails had been checked up by Hello Nurse he got into a waiting van and was soon at Ponderosa.

"Foxy," said Rouge running up to him and giving him a tight hug.

"Hi guys," said Tails looking over at Jessie and Yahiko.

"It's nice to finally have another guy here," said Yahiko jokingly.

Jessie: Man I was so upset to see Tails get voted out I mean he was one of my closest allies after all.

A little bit latter the group was sitting down for dinner.

"So what was that whole thing about fakes at Tribal Council Tails?" asked Yahiko with a mouthful of food.

"Oh," said Tails as if he had forgot "I was trying to ever so subtly hint to Li that I gave him a fake Hidden Immunity Idol."

"No," said Jessie in awe "Tails I love you."

"You wont after I tell you this," said Tails sadly causing the others to look at him in confusion.

"The night you were voted out Kagura wasn't the one to betray you," explained Tails "I was the one who did."

There was a stunned silence as the others looked at Tails in shock.

"You may want to run Tails," said Rouge.

"Why?" asked a nervous Tails.

"Jessie will use tackle on your ass," said Rouge.

"Good point," said Tails before running off.

Tails: I thought for sure Jessie would have killed me but she just stayed put and left me alone for the rest of the night…this does not bode well for me tomorrow.

Jessie: I'm going to (Censored) kill him!

The following day the four were sitting down for breakfast.

"So you're not going to kill me?" asked Tails in surprise.

"No," said Jessie calmly.

"Why?" asked Yahiko rather disappointedly.

"Too many cameras," said Jessie simply. Tails looked at Jessie in a mixture of shock and fear while Yahiko laughed loudly.

"Shut up Yahiko," said an annoyed Rouge.

"Sorry," snickered Yahiko.

Yahiko: I really shouldn't be enjoying that this much but for the past three days all we've been doing was bashing Kagura and we can only do that for so long so it's nice to have something new.

"So," said Rouge changing the subject "Who do you guys want to see join us next?"

"Kagura," said Yahiko simply.

"Big shock," said Tails "I'd love to see Li play that fake idol only to get his butt voted out."

"Wow Tails you can be kind of evil when you want to," said Rouge rather impressed.

"I try," said Tails smiling at her.

"Anyway," continued Rouge "I'm with Yahiko I want that wind bitch out now."

"What about you Jessie?" asked Tails tentatively.

"As long as it's not Fairy Boy I'll be happy," said Jessie. Tails and Rouge nodded in agreement. Soon enough it was the day of Tribal Council and the group was getting ready to go.

Tails: I know that Jessie is still mad at me but I think she's gotten less angry at me then the first day I got here especially after I told her why I did why I did.

"Let's welcome the jury," said Tracey "Rouge, Jessie, Yahiko, and Tails voted out at the last Tribal Council."

The four walked in to Tribal Council and sat down. Tails looked over at the group and flashed a fake smile at them.


	5. Juror 5

Ponderosa Episode 5

*Flashback*

"Last vote and twelfth person voted out of Survivor Ryukyu Islands JunJun," said Tracey holding up the vote.

*Flashback*

We see JunJun walking down a dirt path.

"Wow," said the girl still in shock.

_JunJun: I am so shocked to be sitting here especially considering it was Li who gave Kagura the fake idol. But I should have seen this coming; I was too much of a physical threat._

Soon enough JunJun had arrived at Ponderosa and was greeted by Yahiko.

"JunJun," said Yahiko sadly "What happened?"

"Kagura had the idol," said JunJun simply "But I'm pretty sure Fairy Boy gave it to her."

"No he didn't," said Tails walking up to them "He never had."

"Really?" asked JunJun in surprise.

"Really," said Tails.

_Tails: I've noticed a pattern here, people underestimate Kagura and they get voted out. For that I have to say I'm impressed with her but there are three people here that hate her guts. Now that Jessie knows that Kagura had nothing to do with her getting the boot she's been kind of indifferent about Kagura._

"Come over here JunJun," said Jessie pointing at a chair next to a large table full of food "Tell us about the past three days."

JunJun ran past Jessie and began shoveling food into her mouth. Rouge laughed at Jessie's surprised face.

"Slow down before you choke on something," said Rouge halfheartedly. JunJun looked at Rouge for a moment before nodding in agreement. After she had swallowed the food in her mouth JunJun began to explain what had been going on the past few days.

"You won a car?" asked Rouge in astonishment.

"Yep," said JunJun proudly.

"Tell us how Peruru won Immunity," said Tails.

"Oh," said JunJun "Well we had to answer questions about the first seven people voted out. Peruru got a perfect score."

"Big shock," said Jessie "How about Kagura. Didn't Peruru say something about her giving him a run for his money?"

"Yea," said JunJun "She got a six out of seven."

"Really?" asked a surprised Yahiko.

_Yahiko: Kagura did good in a social challenge! What the hell?_

The days past and soon it was time for Tribal Council.

"So," said JunJun sitting next to Rouge and Jessie "Who do you think is getting to boot tonight?"

"I want it to be that bitch Kagura," said Rouge "But I think it'll be either Li or Amy."

"I agree," said Jessie "Li's luck has run out."

"I wouldn't put it past Kagura to betray Peruru and vote him out," said JunJun.

_JunJun: I have to tell ya, the people on this jury hate Kagura so much and I'll admit that I'm angry with her for getting rid of my with that idol so I have been adding to that fire but you know what? I don't feel bad about it at all._

"You girls ready?" asked Yahiko walking up to them.

"Just about," said JunJun getting out of her seat. Rouge and Jessie followed her lead and walked over to Tails and the van.

"Let's get this over with," said JunJun as she got into the van and soon they had arrived at Tribal Council.

"Welcome the members of our jury, Rouge, Jessie, Yahiko, Tails, and JunJun voted out at the last Tribal Council," said Tracey as the jury walked in and sat down to face the final four.


	6. Juror 6

Ponderosa episode 6

*Flashback*

"Fairy Boy, you are the thirteenth person voted out of Survivor Ryukyu Islands, the tribe has spoken," said Tracey snuffing his torch.

*Flashback*

We see Peruru walking down a dirt path looking surprisingly content.

"Well," he said "I had fun."

_Peruru: You know what? I'm actually pretty okay with this because I know for a fact that either Kagura or Amy is going to win._

Peruru completed his medical check-up and was soon whisked away to Ponderosa. Once he arrived he was immediately tackled by Tails, Jessie, and Rouge.

"Hi guys," said Peruru.

_Jessie: I was shocked that Kagura actually forced a tie. I think we all were. We just that she was going to throw Peruru away the first chance she got but she didn't._

"What happened?" asked JunJun after the group had sat down to eat "Why was there a tie?"

"What do you mean why was there a tie?" asked Peruru as he shoveled food into his mouth "Wow this is really good."

"Well," said Rouge "We all thought Kagura was going to use you then get rid of you."

"Last I checked she wasn't Li," said Peruru.

_Peruru: I really have no idea why the jury doesn't like Kagura. Sure she can be a little mean when you first meet her but if you actually get to know Kagura she'll open up to you._

The next day the group were all on the beach either swimming in the ocean or lying on the beach. Jessie, Rouge, and JunJun were all on the beach watching the boys playing in the ocean.

"So," said Rouge "Who do you think is going to be in the final two?"

"Unless Kagura somehow wins Immunity I think she's out," said JunJun.

"Absolutely," Said Jessie "Amy is a smart girl she wouldn't betray her ally at the very end and Li is stupid enough not to betray Amy at the end."

"Yep," said JunJun "I'm so ready to give Amy a million bucks."

_JunJun: It's actually kind of interesting, ever since Peruru got here the hatred of Kagura has gone down a little bit but not by much. Actually I think Li has become about even with Kagura on the hatred scale._

In the ocean Tails, Peruru, and Yahiko were trying to play Marco Polo but with only three people it became rather boring.

"Wait here a moment guys," said Yahiko running back to the main building.

"Where do you think he's going?" asked Tails.

"Marco!" yelled Peruru still thinking they were playing.

"Peruru were done," said Tails.

"Really?" asked Peruru.

"Really really," said Tails. They heard Yahiko coming back and saw him with three buckets. He handed one each to Peruru and Tails.

"What are we going to do with these?" asked Peruru. Yahiko simply dunked the bucket into the ocean to fill it up and pointed over to the three girls. Tails and Peruru exchanged a questioning glance before nodding.

"Hey girls what's that behind you?" asked Yahiko pointing past where the girls were sitting.

"What?" asked Rouge looking over her shoulder.

"Now!" yelled Yahiko and he, Peruru, and Tails ran to the girls carrying their buckets above their heads.

"You do it and you will die," said Jessie, who was the only one not to look where Yahiko pointed.

"I had a good life," said Peruru splashing her as Tails went after Rouge and Yahiko dumped his bucket over JunJun's head.

"Okay," said Jessie standing up "Now you die."

She picked up Peruru, carried him back to the ocean, and dropped him in.

_Peruru: Best day ever! (Laughs)_

That night after the group had their fun they were getting ready for Tribal Council.

"So who do you think won Immunity," asked Yahiko to Tails and Peruru who were the only ones ready to go.

"I really hope it was Kagura," said Peruru simply ignoring the annoyed look on Yahiko's face.

"I'm confident that Li won," said Tails "Although I wouldn't be shocked if Kagura won. If it's and challenge about who wants it the most then I think she'll have it in the bag."

"We're ready boys," said Rouge walking over to them "Let's go."

They nodded and got into the waiting van and soon they were at Tribal Council.

"Welcome final three and let's welcome the jury, Rouge, Jessie, Yahiko, Tails, JunJun, and Peruru voted out at the last Tribal Council," said Tracey as the jury walked in and sat down. Peruru looked over at the final three happily.


	7. Juror 7

Ponderosa episode 7

*Flashback*

"The fourteenth and final person voted out of Survivor Ryukyu Islands and the final member of our jury, Amy," said Tracey holding up the vote.

*Flashback*

We see Amy walking down a dirt path.

"Just keep it together Amy," said the Amy to herself "Just keep it together."

_Amy: Oh my God that sucked. I really wasn't expecting to go tonight but I did. I tried to jut put on a smile and take it in stride but more then that I just didn't want to cry. That didn't last long._

By the time she had arrived at Ponderosa the tears were falling freely down Amy's cheek.

"Oh Amy," said Peruru running up to her "its okay."

"Don't worry Amy," said JunJun "I can go and kill him right now if you want. I know how to get back to camp."

"No," said Amy "Don't kill him."

"Killjoy," said JunJun.

_Rouge: Can I just say that Amy leaving was shocking. I can't believe how stupid Li is, making a final two deal with Amy in front of everyone and then breaking it…what a dumb ass._

A little bit later the full jury was sitting down to eat. An older woman came over and handed Rouge a note.

"Thanks Angie," said Rouge.

"What is it?" asked Yahiko.

"Congratulations members of the jury for making it this far," said Rouge reading the note "Tomorrow you will decide who between Li and Kagura will win one million dollars."

"Can I vote for none of the above?" asked JunJun.

"I wish," said Tails.

_Amy: Wow there is a lot of animosity for Li and Kagura on this jury. I can understand that feeling, especially to Li, but I don't want to be that bitter person that won't vote for the person that voted me out. I'm going to give Kagura and Li a chance to tell me why I should vote for them._

The next day the group was busy planning for the Final Tribal Council.

"Why couldn't you be in the final two Amy?" asked Jessie "Then I would have an easy choice. I swear we were all ready to hand you a million dollars Amy."

"Blame Li," said Amy "And thank you."

_Jessie: I would have been perfectly happy with a Li Amy final two but Li had to go and screw it up. I understand why he did what he did but why make the deal with Amy. It just makes you look like an absolute jackass._

That night the members of the jury were all dressed up and ready to go the Final Tribal Council.

"Let's go guys," said Jessie getting into the van.

_Rouge: Who am I voting for? I'm not telling you. You'll just have to wait and see._

_Jessie: Li played a very good strategic game and a good physical game but was an absolute ass to everyone. I'm not even quite sure what Kagura did other then convincing me to change my vote to Inuyasha so I hope she explains why I should vote for her._

_Yahiko: I'm voting for Li. Why on earth would I vote for that bitch Kagura?_

_Tails: I'm voting for who I think played the best game plain and simple. Of course everyone has a different opinion on what exactly is the best way to play the game is though._

_JunJun: I know everything that Li did in the game so I'm not worried about that but I really don't know what exactly Kagura did for like the first six days in the game so she has some explaining to do._

_Peruru: Oh I'm voting for Kagura._

_Amy: I'll be honest; I'm not sure who I'm going to vote for. I could go with my emotions and vote for Kagura but I want to give Li a chance to explain himself. I'm going to vote for whoever gives me the better argument._

Soon the jury had arrived at Tribal Council.

"Now let's welcome out final jury. Rouge, Jessie, Yahiko, Tails, JunJun, Peruru, and Amy voted out at the last Tribal Council," said Tracey. The jury walked in quietly and sat down facing the final two. Amy smoothed her dress and looked expectantly at the final two.


End file.
